1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a back-support means which is detachably attached to a mattress. The back support means is constructed utilizing an open-ended pillow receptacle and a shredded polystyrene foamed pillow which is inserted within the receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Combined sheets and pillowcases are well known in the art and are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,800,340, 3,148,388, 2,386,031 and 2,462,780. However, it has never heretofore been recognized that a very effective back support means could be produced by positioning an elongated open-ended pillow receptacle at the central portion of the mattress with the elongated side of said pillow receptacle running lengthwise on the mattress and by then placing in the receptacle a pillow filled with rigid polymeric foam.